1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally a garment hanger of the type having a removable size indicator and, more particularly, to a garment hanger having a size indicator which may be removed by way of a tool which engages a pivoting latch.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,914 illustrates a hanger with a modified hook which accepts a size indicator which clips onto one of the flanges which define the hook structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,940 illustrates a hanger having a size indicator or sizing tab which attaches to a tab mounting member mounted between the hanger hook and the hanger body. Hangers having size indicators mounted in this position are generally referred to in the trade as side sizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902 illustrates a hanger having a display portion formed at the top of the hook which may accept two different types of size indicators. One type fastens to the display portion like a tie-tac, and the other slips over the top of the display portion. Hangers having size indicators mounted in this position are generally referred to in the trade as top sizers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,943 is typical of a number of patents which disclose one or more means to prevent inadvertent removal of the side sizer by blocking access to the edges of the side sizer, thereby preventing young children from obtaining xe2x80x9cfinger purchasexe2x80x9d on the edge of the side sizer to pry it off.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,469,995, 5,778,575, 5,469,995, 5,096,101 5,950,883, 5,683,018, 5,642,840, 5,611,469 and 5,407,109 all illustrate hangers having various means to make the side sizer xe2x80x9csubstantially unremovablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cirremovablexe2x80x9d once the sizing tab engages the tab holder on the hanger. The intent is to make the hanger and sizing system xe2x80x9cchild proofxe2x80x9d, and thereby prevent a child from inadvertently removing the tab, and swallowing or choking on the side sizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,099 is one of several patents on a hanger and side sizer system that provides a tool for removing the side sizer if it is inadvertently applied, or if the hanger is later used to hang a garment of a different size. Multiple cuts are provided through the security rib and the attachment member to enable a special tool to pry the indicator from the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,887 illustrates another design for a hanger and side sizer that enables a special tool to slide through cuts in the security rib and thereby remove the side sizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,363 illustrates a hanger hook adapted to receive a top sizer, which hanger hook has a resilient detent engagement means for securing the top sizer which enables the top sizer to be automatically removed for re-use of the hanger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger with a novel size indicator and indicator attachment mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger with a removable size indicator.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger with a removable size indicator that may be mounted on the top of the hook or at the side of the hook.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger with a removable size indicator that is securely affixed to the hanger during use, and is thereby xe2x80x9cchild proofxe2x80x9d, yet which may be quickly and easily removed with a tool when it is desired to re-use the hanger with a garment of a different size.
Accordingly, a garment hanger having a removable size indicator is provided. The garment hanger comprises: a hanging means for supporting the hanger on a display; a body connected to the hanging means, the body having at least one web for removably securing a size indicator to the body, the web having a fixed latch a pivoting latch; and a size indicator having finger means for engaging the fixed and pivoting latches such that the size indicator is secured on the web, wherein the size indicator is released from the web when the pivoting latch is pivoted out of engagement with the finger means of the size indicator.
In a preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the hanging means is a hook and the web is located at either or both, a junction between the hook and the body or at a top portion of the hook.
In another preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the pivoting latch is located at a central portion of the web and the fixed latch is located on at least one end of the pivoting latch. Preferably, the fixed latch is located on each end of the pivoting latch, with the pivoting latch projecting from a first side of the web and the fixed latch projecting from an opposite side of the web.
In yet another preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the pivoting latch is defined by a slot cut through the web, the slot having a shape defined by at least two sides, the pivoting latch being further defined by a living hinge closing the shape of the slot. Preferably, the slot is two sided and the living hinge closes the shape of the slot thereby forming a triangular shaped pivoting latch. The pivoting latch further having an engagement means for facilitating the pivoting of the pivoting latch. Preferably, the engagement means comprises a cantilevered end of the pivoting latch which when a releasing force is applied thereto provides a mechanical advantage for pivoting the pivoting latch out of engagement with a finger means of the size indicator. The web further has a guard extending across the web and below the size indicator, the guard having a down-turned portion which follows the contours of the cantilevered end. The guard protects the cantilevered end from inadvertent actuation. The cantilevered end preferably has engagement means adapted to receive a tool used for application of the releasing force. The engagement means is preferably a dimple formed on a side of the cantilevered end.
In a preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the size indicator preferably has a face and two sides depending therefrom, each of the sides terminating in a foremost edge, the foremost edges being configured such that the cantilevered end of the pivoting latch is exposed when the size indicator is secured on the web. The finger means of the size indicator preferably comprises an inwardly facing ridge disposed at each of the foremost edges and projecting inwards towards the channel.
In yet another preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the web further comprises an outermost edge having an outermost portion of a predetermined cross-section, the size indicator having a mating cross-section substantially configured to receive the outermost portion therein for preventing a lateral movement of the size indicator when the size indicator is secured on the web. The predetermined cross-section is preferably rectangular.
In still yet another preferred implementation of the garment hanger of the present invention, the web further comprises locating guides for locating the size indicator in a predetermined position on the web. The locating guides preferably comprise first and second guides disposed on each of the side edges of the size indicator and spaced apart to fit the size indicator therein to center the size indicator between the guides when it is applied. Preferably each of the first and second guides do not extend the full length of the side of the size indicator.
Also provided is a garment hanger comprising: a hook for supporting the hanger on a display; the hook having at least one web for removably securing a size indicator to the body, the web having at least one fixed latch and a pair of pivoting latches for engaging the size indicator.
Still yet provided is a size indicator to be removably secured to a web of a garment hanger. The size indicator comprises a face and two sides depending therefrom defining a channel, each of the sides terminating in a foremost edge, the face having a trough substantially configured to receive an outermost portion of the web for preventing a lateral movement of the size indicator when the size indicator is secured on the web, each of the sides having an inwardly facing ridge disposed at each of the foremost edges and projecting inwards towards the channel for engaging a fixed ridge and a pivoting ridge on the web. The cross section of the size indicator enables the size indicator to be extruded and then cut into sections. The indicators may be printed before or after cutting. This process substantially lowers the cost of producing size indicators as compared to the cost of producing indicators which must be individually molded.
In one embodiment of the invention, a hanger hook is provided which has provisions for receiving either a side sizer or a top sizer as desired. This reduces the inventory of hangers required for a garment manufacturer who ships to both types of retail environments, i.e., retail stores which desire side sizers, and those who desire top sizers. Alternately, if desired, both could be affixed to the hook. In this embodiment, the top sizer is longer than the side sizer to provide greater visibility and visual harmony with other top sizer hangers, although the top web and the side web could be formed to receive the same length of size indicator, thereby allowing the manufacturer to use the same size indicator as either a side sizer or a top sizer.